paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and A Curse Catastrophy
Chase is driving his police cruiser around town and around Adventure Bay. “Ahhh. What a nice day.” Chase says to himself. Then, there is a huge traffic jam up ahead, and Ryder is on his ATV behind Chase. Ryder honks his horn at Chase a couple of times. Then a couple times more. Then, Ryder’s blood stars to boil with anger. He yells a certain word at Chase. “Excuse me?” Chase says annoyed. Soon, the traffic stops, making room for Chase and Ryder to drive freely. “Finally.” Ryder grumbles, looking stressed out. On his way, Chase meets up with Tracker and Skye, telling them the same word that Ryder yelled at him earlier. A nearby Marshall reacts with shock as a wasp stings his eye. Skye and Tracker, however, think the word is silly and funny. They and Chase walk off discussing that word to each other. As they pass by a tree, a hive falls on an incoming Marshall, who gets stung by more wasps before the tree itself crushes him. Rubble is playing a guitar as the trio walk by. “Grrrrr.” Tracker growls, hearing the annoying noise. Tracker is especially annoyed by his terrible playing and shuts him up by calling him the word. Rubble gets angry, but before he could do anything, a guitar string breaks and goes up his nose, with Rubble trying to yank it out, but fails. “Bye guys!” Chase waves goodbye to Tracker and Skye as he makes his way elsewhere. Tracker rushes back to the Lookout and tells Zuma, Everest, and Rocky the word. However, Tracker gets slapped in the face by Rocky. “Watch your language, bro!” Rocky replies. But when Rocky did that, his paw became swolen “Agghhhh!” Rocky yells in fear. Zuma hears Rocky’s scream and freaks out, and runs around in circles in fear, only to trip on his bowl of food and splat into a boulder, making his face soar. Everest screams in fear, only for a bird to peck at her ear and rip it off. As Tracker rubs his slapped face, a worried Skye comes to him with a book. ”Look at this!” She says. The whole time they were saying a curse word. Skye reads on to find out this particular word causes disasters to happen each time it’s said. She flees. “Oh no!” Tracker says, shaking. Skye then tells Chase, and Chase replies with shock. “Oh yikes! What were we thinking!” Skye goes running back to the Lookout with Chase to tell Ryder about this bad word, only, Chase trips on the sidewalk and lands super hard on his front left paw, his paw now crooked and swolen. Skye gasps, only to fall backwards into a bush full of chipmunks, and they start to bite her. Ryder is back at the Lookout. “Pups, where are you? Uhm... pups?” Ryder questions as he looks around, holding onto the railing of the 2nd floor of the Lookout. However, Ryder leans too far over the balcony and ends up falling in a huge pit of mud below. Robo Dog sees the book at the end and Rios it to shreds. THE END! This was my 2nd story Injuries # Marshall is stung in the eye by a wasp, then attacked by a bunch more, then a tree falls on him, at least breaking his back. # A guitar string gets stuck in Rubble’s nose. # Chase gets a swollen red front paw. # Skye is attacked by angry chipmunks. # Rocky gets a swollen paw. # Zuma runs into a boulder, making his face swell. # A bird rips off one of Everest’s ears. # Ryder falls into a mud pit. # Tracker is slapped in the face by Rocky.